


Let Me Show You

by SayakaYoru351



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Cloud is a precious cinnamon roll, First Time, Guardian Zack, Kissing, M/M, Nibelheim setting, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sacrficial AU, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chastise me, first time story, help I need sleep, it's 4 am!!!, mentions of something, this is a friendly story!, you'll love the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: A manor stood at the hill tops of Mt. Nibel. Some says it's being housed by a beast. Many says it's the Wolf Guardian. However, the first to found out was a man named Cloud Strife.





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic 2 days after I joined. Enjoy.

"Get moving, kid!" The villager head yelled.

Blue eyes glared but no words were thrown, the boy just took a step as his chains were pulled and he nearly stumbled. He didn't mind the twigs and rocks digging in his barefoot. He didn't mind the smell of torches and the sound of selfish beings. He just simply looked down and watch his feet move him.

 _'This is ridiculous!'_ He thought as he bit his lip and curled his fingers in frustration.  _'Bastard!'_

"Cloud. Are you okay?" One brunet whispered behind him.

"Tifa? Yeah, I'm good." He replies and lifted his chains carefully. "You should move back a bit. They'll catch you," Cloud warns with a glance.

"But--"

"Please..."

With a sign, she concedes and backs away but only after giving him a good pat in the back and another apology. The blonde stares at the bright moon and cursed himself once again.

Cloud sighed with annoyance as he rolled his eyes. Of course they ask for another crop blessing. Nibelheim is a snowy mountain, far from the main town and so they have to provide for their own crop production cause buying from the town will only be waste for it'll take days to travel and the vegetables will either rot or freeze.

"As if this will work." He mutters to himself. The wind whistled coldly, like tiny daggers piercing their skins, sending shivers down their spines. The torch light went off and howls of Nibel wolves echoed in the forest.

Cloud visibly shifts and swallowed the lump in his throat. Their village leader yelled at them to run and the blonde was left shocked. He can now see bright red eyes surrounding him in the darkness. He tried to move but his legs won't let him as they begin to send the pain all over his body from walking barefooted and cold. Dread and fear washed over him and when the first wolf jumped out, he began to run.

"Seriously!" He grimaced. Cloud yelped when one branch hit his face. "Damn it."

He's thankful for his small frame as he was able to slip pass twisted roots and branches as well as his fast legs for outrunning the beasts. Screams echoed as one was able to scratch his abdomen. Out of panic, he kicks the wolf hovering over him and he runs again. Blood rang in his ears and his chest hurt from heaving breaths and also because of the cut. Cloud was able to exit the foggy forest and he gawks when he saw a giant door. He tried to even out his breathing but it seems like he's not getting his rest. Blonde strands clung to his neck and face and cold air sliced through his skin. He hugs himself for warmth.

"Why me.." he mutters in frustration and shut his eyes. The beasts eyes him intently as if they finally got their grub, but it's not like the idea was far from that.

Hunger and fatigue finally got to him and he started to see dots of darkness.. The world started to spin and his stomach craved food as adrenaline left his system. Cloud collapses and the last thing he saw were red eyes eyeing him. He heard a loud crank but he didn't have the energy to look over what it was. Blue eyes flutters close then the chill slowly faded as warmth enveloped him.

"Hey. Hey! Are you okay?" A man calls.

"Who....?" That was the last thing he said as he passes out.

"Oh boy..." the man sighs. Bright blue eyes glares at the swarming beasts but smiles when it was answered by whimpers.

"Zack..." another calls.

"Hm?" This Zack hums. "Angeal."

"What do you plan to do with the boy?" Angeal asked as he adjusted the strap of his massive sword.

"I'm taking him inside. Seriously, this villagers are so relentless!" He whines. 

"Alright. I'll be heading on my way now." Angeal huffs. "These selfish humans knows no honour."

Zack only laughed as he adjusted Cloud in his hold. His eyes soften at the sight of the lithe man, and glares at the chains wrapped around those delicate wrists. With a grunt he snaps the metal with ease and went inside the giant doors. The moon shine pass the white, thin curtains and showered the blonde beauty, making his form fragile and breath-taking. Zack cleans the grime and blood off the bruised feet with so much care but his displeasure was evident. His blue eyes glared at the long cut across pale skin but thankful that it was shallow enough not to bleed. The brunet settles the covers and left the room before he gets tempted to run his fingers across the smooth skin and long, blonde hair. And maybe do something he would never permit to himself.

It was past midnight when blue eyes started to flutter open. Cloud shots up and he took in his surroundings. Fear got him and he trembles. He doesn't know where he is and he's hungry. "Oh? You're awake." A voice calls. Cloud flinches and he turns to the window where a tall man stood.

"Who are you?" He squinted his eyes and hissed. The blonde tried to ignore the churning of his stomach and bit his lips to stop the quivering.

The stranger's dark, spiky hair bounced as he laughed softly. "Hello to you too." Just as he turned, words died in his throat at the sight of mesmerizing blue eyes. "Oh-- ah- hello!"

Cloud rose a delicate brow and he pulled the soft duvet up. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"Hi, I'm Zack!" He grins, hitting his chest in indication. Cloud blushed at the sight of his bright smile. Certainly this guy is attractive. Like, really attractive. "But I think your people calls me as the Great Hunter? Wolf of the Nibel Mountain, is that it?"

The blonde's eyes widen but for some reason, he's not as scared as he thought he would be. His attraction for the guy might be too strong to feel the fear in his system or maybe it's because he doesn't feel threatened. Now that he's paying attention, the guy seems to be taller than him, a head probably. He's got muscles all right and cheek bones were obviously forming his face, and the bright moon behind him just enhanced his features more. Cloud felt it was wrong to admire the supposed to be beast of the mountain but damn! This Zack is just attractive.

"Oh... ah... why am I...?" Cloud meekly ducked his head and avoided those intense eyes.

"I found you at my front... it seems that my pack caused you trouble," the taller sheepishly explained, tilting his head with a smile. Kinda like a...

"... puppy..." it was out before Cloud realized it. Zack stared at him wide eyed and the blonde blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Oh man. Don't worry about it." Zack sighs and waves his hand dismissively. "My mentor refers to me that way too.." he explains and offered another smile.

Cloud glanced at him and felt his lips twitch into a contagious smile. Zack turns away as he continue to distract himself by scratching his head and gaze at the moon outside. He frowns when he felt the atmosphere shift heavily and was shock to see blue eyes glisten with tears.

"Hey? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in panic but he made no move to step closer and stayed by the window. Zack knew that the young blonde is still wary of his presence.

"N-no..." the blonde chokes and took a deep breath. He palmed his eyes before the tears spill.

"Are you hungry? Where does it hurt? Do you need privacy?" Zack flails.

Cloud failed to stop the smile twitching to form but he failed even more when a snort slipped. His captor really looks like a puppy either begging for attention or forgiveness. Zack just blinked, as soon as it sunk in, the dark-haired guardian blushed at the sound of Cloud's stifled laughter and felt himself doing the same. He found himself walking over to reach out and ruffle the blonde spikes fondly. Cloud freezes, he slowly glanced through his bangs and his cheeks flamed at the sight of the man smiling so kindly at him. It just occure to him just how  _close_ they are.

"There's food there and a bathroom. Help yourself out... uh.."

"Cloud. My name is Cloud Strife."

"Well, Cloud. I'll leave you for a while. I'll go get a Cure for your wounds."

With that, Zack stood up and made his way to the door. Blue eyes trailed after his retreating form. Cloud did  _not_ linger at his tone back muscles and those forearms! When the door closed, he was able to sigh in relief and clutch his racing heart.  _Oh damn._ The blonde took deep breaths,  _deep breaths!_  But frowns when he saw the bruises around his wrist, his stomach growled. Cloud eyes the plate of bread and fruits by the night stand.

"Oh well..." he shrugs and started to pick on them.

He savored the taste of the soft bread and swallowed earnestly. Cloud knew he shouldn't be accepting these- hell- he shouldn't have given his name. There are dark rumors that once you accept offers from forest creatures, they'll ask for something in return or even hold you captive forever. But he couldn't care less. He doesn't mind if he were to stay at this castle forever. He doesn't care if Zack ties him down. That was his purpose here, as a sacrifice. Still there was this nagging feeling that Zack wasn't that kind of person-- creature-- wolf? He can't tell but he trust him.  _Wholeheartedly._

"He's so handsome...!" Cloud shrieked on the pillow.  _'... also not what I expected.'_

The blonde sighs. He throws the covers and he jumped back in bed as soon as he felt the stinging feeling at his soles. Cloud examines the deep cuts and bit his lips, he sighs heavily and slowly eases his foot down the floor once again and as carefully as he could, made his way to the bathroom. By all means, he did  _not_ gawk at the luxurious tiled room. He also did not feel the soft towel. Careful steps echoed and Cloud liked the cold feeling the tiles provided for his burning soles. He discarded the muddy and tattered shirt and pants. Never had he ever experienced this kind of treatment before and it made his heart beat loudly. Fingers dipped in the warm water teeming in the tub and he moans at the contact of the warm water against his tired muscles.

"Oh man..." he groaned.

Cloud leaned against the lip of the tub and lay his head on his crossed forearms. His thoughts drifted back to Zack. In all 19 years of his life, he had never laid eyes on someone that attractive, probably except Tifa but he made it clear that they were only friends. That was the first time someone was able to show him kindness and that smile. Gaia, that smile was so contagious. The last time he smiled, it had been with his loving mother.

"Damn those cowards," he seethes.

Why can't they just leave him alone? All he'd ever done was stay away from them but they just had to bother him when he's already the one behaving in a corner. What did he do to deserve this? Is this the curse the villagers speak of? Despite it, he can never blame anyone. Cloud just closes his eyes and submerged himself to the warm water. When he came out, Zack was back by the window, watching the bright moon once again. He truly is a wolf, mannerism-wise. Cloud shifted as soon as the intense gaze was focused on him. 

Zack's body tightened in arousal at the sight of the blonde dripping wet, the robe clung to his body like a second skin, showing his assets and damn. Those hips looks like it can bear children. Bad thoughts, go away. Just the thought had him hard but he controlled himself, he knew that he just scared the blonde. Now that the mud and dirt was off his face, the brunet can see how  _pale_ Cloud is and he was just so tempted to glide his fingers across his smooth skin and feel the sense of touch. The blonde looks so beautiful and even more breath-taking, his smell is even making him dizzy. Zack shook his head and offered a smile. He wished for his bad thought to go  away again.

"You good?" He asked but it sounded strained and breathless. Zack cursed himself.

Cloud still made no move to step away from the door, he narrows his eyes in suspicion. He didn't miss the lust and  _want_ that flashed in those amethyst eyes that seemed to glow in darkness. Zack may have also took the liberty to clean himself. His spiky, dark locks now framed his face. He looks a little younger in his hairstyle and  _charming._ Cloud blushed at the thought and he turned away before he got caught. Too bad he was a tad bit late.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." He stutters.

Zack only chuckled and beckoned him to come. With a bit of hesitation, Cloud complied. He sat on the bed and kept his gaze at the wall in fear he catches those lust-filled eyes once again. And maybe, just maybe, he will submit himself. The blonde flinches as soon as Zack took the first step, the older freezes then proceeded when the smaller relaxed once again. Blue eyes lingers and he felt himself smile.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Hold out your arms."

"My arms?"

"Yes. Your arms."

Blonde brow's knitted in confusion but Cloud lifted his arms. Zack knelt down and pushed the sleeves up, his thumb caressed the angry red and purple marks wrapped around the skinny wrist. He held a smirk when he felt the blonde shuddered at the contact. With a reassuring grin, Zack began to activate the Cure. Cloud closed his eyes at the warm green glow and sighs in relief. Zack bit his lip, his fingers lingered at those delicate toes before standing up with a huff.

"There you go," his lopsided grin appeared once again.

"Thank you."

Zack ruffled his hair again and made his way back to the window. "So, what brought you to my territory?" He asked. The warm and giddy tone dissolved into something deep and serious.

Cloud felt chills run down his spine and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Now he had another reason not to look at Zack. "Cloud, look at me." The blonde winced at the demand.

"I... uhm... I was... really.. I don't--!"

"Cloud."

"I... was sent.... I was sent to be a sacrifice." He started. His fingers clutched the warm fabric beneath.

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes. For you."

"For me... as my bride?"

Blue eyes downcast and shut close as if the boy himself found it disturbing and wrong. Just so wrong. Zack ran his fingers through his locks out of frustration and groaned. Why can't humans find their own faults? Why can't they just find a solution without bothering others. Despite it, one question still matters.

Zack tilts his head and eyes the blonde. "Why you?"

Cloud frowned in confusion and finally looked at him. "Why... me? How do you mean?" 

"Not that I want to offend you or anything but this is the first time they sent a  _boy._ " He emphasize.

"Oh? Ohh!" Cloud gawks.

"Cloud?" Zack calls.

"They just want to get rid of the curse." He explains with an eye roll.

"Curse?" The elder mutters lowly but enough for Cloud to hear.

Zack's silence was all the signal he needs to continue. "My mother, she was the village's priestess. She was loved by all. Kind, beautiful... and powerful. It changed as soon as she had me."

Zack frowned and grunts lowly. "Why?"

"Priestess and child doesn't really give good news... not to my people at least. They thought it was filthy and immoral. On top of that, she wasn't married. Priestesses are suppose to devote themselves to the Gods alone until they come to an age and marry but she broke taboo... and she didn't regret it. My mom has the ability to calm the beasts of the mountain and give prayers to the Gods for the prosperity of the village. My father on the other hand, died-- rather killed."

Zack bit his lip and leaned against the glass as he continued to listen. "They blamed him. Mom didn't really explain it to me but throughout my life, I discovered it on my own. They said that he tainted mom and angered the gods. When he traveled out of town to Midgar, he was killed. I was next but Mom wasn't so happy that it even angered the beasts. So when the villagers marched to our home, the beasts surrounded and protected us. None of the villagers dared to anger her further and retreated." By then, Cloud's voice cracked, his breath hitched and his chest hurt.

"After that, Mom moved deep inside the forest. For my safety, as well as for the village's. She still continued to give prayers and I watched her. I knew better. My existence wasn't the problem. If the Gods were truly angered, then I wouldn't be living as of now. My mom said they were pleased to have me... as if I was truly supposed to be born. As the time pass, I also started to notice that she was becoming frail. She died a week ago and then plagues started to occur. They thought that since my mother is no longer here, the Gods no longer had a reason to stay quiet and then they begun to  _punish_ them. They gave me the fault. That I was the reason why they were mad. I was the reason plagues happened. They threw me here as an offering to you." Another confession but the tone wasn't so pleased. "Seriously, didn't they realize that  _I_ was the one calming the beasts?" Zack knew that that was suppose to be an inner thought, he tried to keep his amusement to himself.

There was a pause. "You?" But he can't help it.

Cloud snaps out and there was that healthy blush again. "Oh... yeah. Our lineage holds that kind of power. Well, it was supposed to be passed down on girls only but since I was an only child, it must continue." There was another pause. "... I think."

This time, Zack laughs openly. "But if you really have the ability, why did my pack attack you?"

The blonde blinks dumbly. "What?" Cloud was genuinely shock. Not at the situation, rather at the question. The question that Zack was  _suppose_ to know the answer. "Zack. My mom can't control the wolves. They are  _your_  subject." He explains.

Now it was the brunet's turn to blink. "Oh! That's right. I completely forgot." He laughs sheepishly. The laughter died and it was back to another silence. "Hey, spike."

 _'Wow. Like you're one to talk.'_ Cloud deadpans. "What is it?"

"You can go back to the village, you know. I don't mind." Zack says. The blonde could only gape. "I mean, this is the fourth time since I became the guardian. The girls they sent, I sent them back to the village also. The plagues you speak of, I can't do anything about those."

"You said you sent them back. No one came back to the village. Not a single offer." Cloud stutters.

Despite the comment, Zack wasn't really surprise. Those girls either didn't make it or they ran away. The elder only shook his head. "Do you need me to escort you back?" He'd rather change the subject now.

Cloud suddenly looked disappointed-- frustrated even. The blonde lied back down to the bed and pulled the covers over his head. He murmured something but it was muffled, not even Zack's enhanced hearing can decipher. "What was that?"

"I said I don't want to go back," Cloud spat.

Zack was taken back at his tone. "I thought you didn't want to be here."

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance.  _'I never said that.'_ He thought. "Well, I don't want to be there even more!"

"Kid?"

The blonde threw the covers and he glared. And Gaia be damned that Zack found that to be arousing. "Why are you so adamant I leave?" The younger grumbled. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. Who would want me? I'm small, unattractive--"

"No-- wait. Spike, hold u--"

"... tainted and on top of that, a  _boy!_ " By then, his eyes were watering.

"That's not what I me--"

"Don't make up excuses. Of course they would send me here to die."

"Kid, listen--"

"--I know I'll get rejected anyway." Tears slip freely and every single drop feels like a needle stabbing Zack one by one. "Not even you would reconsider me. I'm--"

"Cloud!" The boy flinches at the tone. He shuddered when he met bright- skyblue eyes glaring at him. His throat suddenly went dry and more hot tears trail down. Zack's eyes soften and it reverted back to warm amethyst. "Don't say that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just want you to stop."

"I-it's true though," the blonde sobs. Zack motioned forward and ruffled the blonde's hair. He tried to ignore the expose skin and the lingering scent. "I'm n-nothing but a n-nuisance and m-my only purpose i-is to live."

He took another deep breath. "Don't you get it? Once I go back, people will see me unfit of everything else. They will see me as the tainted child I am that not even a guardian would want. Pathetic in their eyes."

Zack can feel his stomach churning at the hurt tone and sight of the young blonde. But the way Cloud's eyes glisten and brim with tears made the heat turn south. The brunet can't help it, he has this urge to protect Cloud but at the same time... make him cry. Just... it even sound weird but erotic in his thoughts. "Don't say that. You're beautiful."

Cloud scoffs which made Zack frown. "You don't have to make me feel better. I know what I am."

The brunet's fingers trailed from his fingers, up to his arms until they reached his neck. Cloud can feel his heart thump against its cages and ready to explode. Zack was so close and warm and attractive... and so damn close. The heat in his body surged everywhere at the feather-light touches the older was giving. The delicate lips that threatens him to move closer and touch them. Cloud met his eyes and he took the moment to take in Zack more closely. There was cross-shape scar at his sharp jaw and his eyes holds more than one promise.

"I think you don't appreciate yourself as much as I do," he purrs. "You say I'm not attracted to you?" The brunet snorts. It was truly comical to hear. "That's an understatement. I am tempted. Tempted by your beauty. The only thing stopping me from ruining you is your resistance and innocence:  something I want to keep and take away at the same time."

That threat sounded so sexual to the blonde's ears. His breath hitched as he met the same lust-filled eyes a while ago. Zack was starting to take over him and his dick twitch as he imagined the things Zack can do to him right now. "Z-zack... don't." It was a weak protest in which was actually empty. Cloud just wanted to breath. Everything was spinning and he was hot all over.

"Do you want to know what I was planning to do a while ago?" The man purrs softly and nibbles at his ears. Cloud gasps but made no move to stop him. "I want to mark you  _everywhere._ I want to smell myself on you. Mess you up in this bed, make you rip the covers and scream my name the entire night." The idea doesn't seem so bad but Cloud whimpers. Not in fear but in impatience... and he knew Zack can tell.

"Zack," he pants. The guardian hums in agreement and nuzzled on Cloud's hair. The boy started to crawl back in the middle of the bed while Zack continues to hovers him, eyes maintaining contact. He'd be damn if those rosy pink cheeks don't flare further. Cloud's eyes trailed as Zack licks his lips like the hungry wolf he is.

"Cloud. You give yourself more credit, will you? The villagers should know better than to send  _just_ a cursed offering. They sent you not just because of that, but also because they can see your allure and had confidence that I'll accept you as my bride."

"N-no. Because t-they thought you w-will kill me." The boy reasons between pants.

"If they were to send an insult for a bride, they must know the consequences. Angering a god or a guardian is not the best of idea in the book, spike." The amusement in his tone doesn't even begin to pull Cloud out of daze. "That's why... if you can't find yourself as beautiful-- Cloud, look at me," and he does, another moan escape as he met the want in them. "I will show you just how beautiful you are to me," another nibble on his ear. "Will you let me?"

Cloud reached out with shaky fingers. He chest rise and fall from heaving. Finally, he cups the man's face and pulled him closer, running his thumb across the scar, searching for something in those eyes. Lies, doubt, pity-- they weren't there, just admiration, lust and  _want._ Cloud met Zack's lips and let the brunet push down the soft mattress, completely dominating him, surrounding him, protecting him. There was no slow start. Everything was all tongue and teeth. Feather touches but searing trails. Heavy breaths but pleasured hearts.

"Zack...!" Cloud moans and threw his head back to the pillow.

Zack took the opportunity and mapped his neck. Licking and nibbling at his throat, leaving traces. He lavished the skin, uncaring of the heat but mindful of the pain, swirling his tongue before sucking and biting until he can feel the other cling to him. Cloud grunts as the first bite dug but no skin broke. The elder danced his fingers from Cloud's wrist all the way to his chest and brushed pass a nipple, earning a surprised gasp. He sucked on the smaller man's adams apple and feel it bob at the stimulation.

"What is it?" He mutters against the boy's collarbone. The brunet waited for an answer but only an impatient moan came. He chuckles. Zack moved down and took one nipple between his teeth, gnawing and sucking gently until it hardened and turn red. He diverted his attention to the other, swirling his wet tongue and gave one hard suck before meeting those soft lips again.

"Mn... ngh!" Cloud squirmed. His cock aches from the lack of attention and Zack seems to be teasing him. His fingers curled against the soft fabric of the brunet shirt and he tugged. Zack pulls away, leaving a stand of saliva trailing. "Your hair... it tickles." He pants.

"Really..." was the only answer. Blue eyes lingered dazely as he slowly unbuttoned the dress shirt, tugging it down so teasingly enough for Cloud to admit he was getting annoyed. Zack lets the blonde comb his locks soothingly while the other trail down his abdominal muscles, he released a shaky breath and groaned.

 _'So soft...'_ Cloud thought as he ran his fingers across the dark spikes.

He tugs again and brought their lips together. This time, it was soft and slow as if they're trying to figure out which pace is better. Zack runs his tongue at the roof of Cloud's mouth and earned another moan then they were back to lust. He shoved his tongue deep the blonde's cavern, cradles his face with his other hand and pulls him closer. Cloud can feel saliva trail down his lips but he doesn't mind the roughness. He  _loves_ it. His tongue finally met Zack's and they entwined together, sucking and lapping places they can reach. Cloud tugged for breath, he really can't catch up to the man's pace. The brunet bit his tongue before pulling away.

"Beautiful..." he whispers. Despite the heat, Cloud could tell he was flushed.

Zack loved Cloud's state. Eyes daze and lust-fogged. Swollen and wet lips with saliva dripping down his chin. Neck and collarbones marked with hickeys and bites  _he_ gave. Nipples hard and red from the abuse and the faint red marks his nails left. But what he loved the most is the obvious tent forming down there. He smirks. Cloud was too busy catching his breath that he didn't notice Zack slipping his robe off. He shakily grunted when Zack gently parted his legs and pressed his own hard-on against Cloud's and begun grinding. The blonde threw his head and let out a strangled moan. Zack reached out and slid his blonde hair up and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"Do you feel good, baby?" The brunet pants as he continues to dry hump the blonde beneath him.

Cloud answered with a hum and nod. His eyes shot open when Zack trailed his fingers from the slit before teasing the head but Cloud didn't dare to watch. He knew he will give if he watch. He felt Zack let one of his legs go and heard the zipper of his slacks echo in the room. Cloud can't keep his hands to himself and reached out to tease his own nipple before going down to trail hisfingers over his abused neck. Those marks made him feel owned and guarded, something he shouldn't be feeling since he's about give himself to man he just met hours ago. Still, he didn't care. Cloud swallowed the embarrassment when the amuse chuckle of the man above him filled his ears.

"P-please... Zack." He begs.

The blonde doesn't know what he's begging for but he knows Zack will give it. The attention on his neck was back again when he felt the other's tongue lap at his marks and gasped when another heat joined his aching organ below. This time, he opened his eyes and watch how Zack's calloused fingers pump them both. Cloud moans at the feeling and sight. He clawed Zack's bare back and bucked his hips at the contact at the same time tilted his head to give the other more room.

"Oh...! H-hurry u-- uh-- hah!" Cloud pants. Zack's hand started to move faster and he's breathing erratically against Cloud's neck. The blonde let out strings of moans and he thrashed beneath. Zack let out a breathless laugh and groaned. His fingers pulled away but he pressed his hips harder against Cloud's smaller frame and rubbed their erections together.

The blonde can't find anymore anchor and just pulled the sheets, he tosses his head side to side as if he doesn't know what to do anymore. Zack watches, he takes in the reactions and sound Cloud makes. It's their first night and he's already addicted. He leaned down and sucked on the blonde's lower lip and increased his pace as he began to chase his own release. It seems that Cloud is vocal, he gets louder and louder by the second. Broken pleas and moans fueled their lust.

"Ah! Z-zack... pl-please.. please! F-faster..." the boy begs. "Uuuhh.. c-close. I want... to come. L-et me... come!"

A growl erupted from his chest and thrusted harder, almost making the other howl. "My... you're so honest. You're e... enjoying this, aren't you."

"Yes! Ah! Faster."

"Demanding."

"Zack!"

No more words needed. Zack hauled those thick thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he continue to rub their red cocks together. The brunet kissed him again while caressing the blonde's hips. Cloud pulls away and let out a silent scream as he came between their flushed bodies. Zack clicks his tongue and rutted faster, following his own orgasm, shooting strings of white all over the blonde. And damn, the little guy look so sinful covered in semen.  _His_ semen. Glistening under the light of the bright moon, as if he's beautiful in all circumstances which is true for Zack. Cloud pants, he tried to catch his breath. Zack rose a brow when Cloud reached for his hand and trailed it all over his wet body. As soon as realization dawn, the guardian blushed at the sight of his new lover sucking the come of his fingers. So earnest as he swirled his tongue around the digit, swallowing the seed they both released. He groaned further as his fingers were lead lower, to the blonde's entrance.

"Ah damn, Cloud. You're hot." The brunet groaned. Just the bold gesture was enough to get him hard again. "You sure?"

"Yeah..." the blonde beneath panted. "Y-you said you were going to s-show me. Or are you just talk now?" He taunted with a very sexy smirk.

Zack knew he was being teased. And he's not against it. He just didn't expect the timid blonde beauty to be  _this_ open with his desires. If anything, he expected a more hesitant beg and plea. Something between  _slowing down_  and  _go on_. Not  _faster_  and  _harder_. But he ain't complaining. Zack is a man of his words however. So he takes the bait and he will give Cloud the attention he more than just deserve. A possessive growl erupted and he flipped the blonde to his stomach and smirked when he was rewarded with a yelped. He slapped one ass cheek before trailing his tongue from the lower spine up to the nape.

"Ah!" The blonde moaned and ducked his head to let Zack know he likes the treatment and wants more.

The canines of his teeth sunk there before he sucked more marks all over the blank canvas. Zack glances at him before lapping at his back, he moans when Cloud pushes his ass back and wiggled against his straining erection. As tempting it is, Zack was a patience man. He slipped one finger in as he swirled his tongue around the red earlobe and bit gently before sucking. Cloud's hips meets his finger but made no more advancement to increase the pace.

"We'll start slower," Zack whispers and nuzzles at Cloud's spine. The blonde bit his lip and nodded.

Calloused fingers teased his cock back to life. Cloud doesn't know if he should buck his hips to the fingers in his ass or around his dick but Zack seems to know a solution. He added the third finger and spreads them in, earning yet another air-slicing moan from the other. His fingers made sure to meet Cloud's movement and overstimulated the blonde. When Cloud gasped loudly, he knew he's done for. Blue eyes watched him with fear and anticipation. Zack may not admit it to anyone, but he's cruel in his own playful way. He struck the beauty's pleasure spot with ease and watch how the blonde buck his hips like a slut. How drool slip pass his sinful lips and drip down the covers. He gives another incoherent beg towards the man finger-fucking him but it was ignored.

"Zack... Z-zack! N-no more... I... I can't!" Cloud stutters.

"Of course you can," Zack purrs. He thrust his fingers harder and muses when Cloud's body jolted. "Didn't I tell you? I will mess you up." Cloud's body shuddered.

"Too... good. Zack, Zack. Zack!" He calls. His amethyst eyes turned bright skyblue as the glowed and Zack groaned at the blonde arching his back beautifully and shoot another string of his fluids on the sheets. Cloud's legs trembled and his eyes rolled back, body collapsing against the soft covers.

"You okay?" Despite his own lust, Zack was still worried for overdoing it.

"Mmm-hmm," was the reply he got. Zack pursed his lip into a soft smile. He pulled his fingers out, Cloud winced but made no protest, ass still in the air. Zack swallowed the lump in his throat as he eyes his lover's gaping hole. Red, wet, spread and so ready for him. Cloud glances over his shoulder and smiled. "Zack," he calls.

"Love?" The nickname was kind of endearing that it made Cloud chuckle albeit breathlessly.

"Put it in. I want you," his lover purred.

"Oh Gaia!" Zack groaned.

He lined himself at the blonde's entrance and with a nod, he slowly entered. His eyes gleamed in fascination as he watch the ecstasy forming at the man beneath him, the muscle clung to him tightly and he let out a moan of his own. Those delicate fingers clutch around the soft sheets and pulled. Another silent scream erupted from those lips as Zack finally buried himself deep to his balls. Cloud's legs trembled as he tried to stop himself from collapsing. He wanted this. Wanted  _Zack._ This kind of connection cannot be formed with anyone else. He felt the man so deep in him, big and just  _perfect._

"Gaia... You're so big," he groans.

This man, so sincere and concern for his well-being. Someone he just met  _hours_ ago, is now claiming  _him_  in his bed with so many beautiful women out there. Yet, he is the one being embraced and  _loved._ Zack leaned forward and took his hand, entwining their fingers together as they began to move in sync. Awhile ago, they were treating each other so roughly, because it was lust... but Cloud can tell this was different. It was careful, slow and  _gentle._  They weren't fucking or claiming. They were making love.

"Zack..." he calls, breathless and hoarse from the latter.

Those strands framing his handsome face trails down Cloud's spine, giving him goosebumps in their warm embrace. Zack nibbles on his shoulder, one hand gripping his hip and the other on his chin, tilting his head up for a sweet kiss. The slow movement arouses Cloud more than before, he can feel that length slide inside him. Every inch leaves another sensation for his body. He jolts forward when Zack accidentally thrust harder and he gave a throaty moan in return. The tongue glide pass his own and it claims his mouth again. He was dizzy, tired but still thirsty for more. Cloud wants to give everything to the man above him. Whether it is his body, soul or heart. He will give it. It's the only thing he could offer for this man. It was hard but Cloud willed himself not to fall as he lifted his other hand and reached for Zack's hooked under his chin. He kisses the fingers and the palm and entwined their fingers again. He moans loudly when his prostate was hit again... and again... and again. This time, he falls face flat against the pillow and let his moans muffle against the cotton. Zack curses as Cloud clench tightly around his cock. Gaia, it was so erotic to watch his pulsing organ disappear in those parted cheeks only to surface again so wet and hard. Cloud's insides felt so fucking good and hot, clenching so tightly around him enough to make him shoot his cum inside. He groaned, he was so tempted to pound Cloud to the mattress. But there's a time for that.

"Oh Zack... so good. H-harder." Another plea which was complied.

Zack's fingers tightened over his hips and hand and Cloud returned the sentiment. He knows he's a mess but he loves it. It was a proof of how much impact the brunet caused. Only him. Only for him. Cloud's heart beats against his chest and he can hear it. Zack's pace increased and the wet sound of their bodies smacking was so obscene and  _filthy._ But damn, it was so fucking good. Cloud's other hand grips his own hair and tugs, he moans loudly at the wonderful bliss given to him. Pleasure is just a temporary indulgent for his body but something will stay in his  _heart_ and  _memory._ He threw his head back and groaned. Hot semen filling his insides, burning him down to the core. The heat in his own stomach vanishes as he comes again for the third time.

"Man. You're fucking sexy, you know that?" He knows it was Zack. Cloud felt the man's seed drip down his thighs. His mind was so hazy he thought he was dead. His body tingled and shuddered.

That question made him more flush, added with the way another mark was sucked near his pulse again. Strong arms gathered him and flipped him on his back. He didn't even get a chance to savor the look on his lover's face or the accept the call of sleep. One leg was pushed up while the other was spread, then he felt Zack push in him once again. His body is so sensitive now, a snippet of movement making him moan and sob. He can't take anymore pleasure but he can't voice it out as Zack was already  _pounding_ him. His nails clawed those muscled back and he knows he was already screaming. The cum in his ass made more wet sounds and added as a lubricant for a rough pounding.

"Please... I can't... Zack, anymore...." it made no sense but nothing made sense anymore. His body instantly flooded heat but he flet numb. Only the striking waves of pleasure fogged his other senses yet he knows he was crying. His laboured breaths echoed and his back arched. He can feel Zack's hands rubbed his hips soothingly, assuring him okay.

"Shh. You're doing so good already. One more... just one more." He whispers and kissed Cloud so lovingly and slowly. He scoops a bit of his seed dripping from the blonde's thighs and shoved the fingers in those swollen lips. Cloud sucks on them and Zack imagined it was his dick getting the head and moaned.

The hot and hard member pumping in him felt so good and breath-taking. Literally. All he could do was meet every thrust earnestly and moan like the thirsty bitch he is. But Zack assured him he wasn't thirsty for pleasure nor sin. Each pound had him gasping and clawing.

"Cloud! You're so beautiful. So alluring," Zack grunts, huffs of breaths so fucking near his searching lips.

"M-more... ahhh... hah. Z-zack..." it was ragged but clear. The grip around his thigh tightened he was sure it would bruise. Good. He loves the idea of Zack's evidences all over his inexperienced body.

"All for you..."

His throat was once again assaulted, teeth and tongue marking him,  _claiming_ him. His hips were starting to ache from the restless motion and his throat is so hoarse and dry. But he's not complaining. His thirsty after all. Thirsty for everything Zack has to give. All however Cloud wants is just his love. That's all. The attention will come in those. Zack loses rhythm and they both know their peaks nearing. Cloud threw his head up and howls.

"Cloud. Cloud. Oh shit, Cloud! So fucking tight." The man chanted.

Each syllable giving him pleasure as Zack fucks him hard, abusing his prostate repeatedly. The brunet groaned the sight of Cloud's pleasured expression, his eyes are fogged, swollen with tears. Hair clung to his slender, bruised neck and lips abused. He did this. He caused this. Blue eyes held bright skyblue once again. They stared each other's eyes as they came. Cloud didn't wait for anything. He invited sleep right away before the soreness of sex gets to him. Zack didn't bother to wake him up and offered a smile. He tucked a strand behind a flushed ear and kissed his forehead lovingly.

Then everything went black.

Fingers trembled as it drops the gadget. "TIFA!!!!!!" echoed in the apartment.

"Cloud? What is it?" Said brunette peeked from the door.

"What the hell is this?" The blonde growls, pointing the gadget accusingly.

Tifa's brows furrowed as she picked up the phone and examine the content. A malicious smirk crept to her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack appeared, scratching his stomach as he made way to the two.

"Don't be mad, I got your boyfriend's consent." She points as she handed the phone to the taller.

"Oh. So he found out already?" He laughs.

"You were into this?" Cloud gawks.

"Yeah. Tifa asked me to tell her our first night, in detailed, as a reference for her story." Zack's lopsided grin appeared and he snaked his arms around his lover's waist.

Blue eyes glared at him and he whistled. "Damn you." With that, he turns around and went up stairs. The loud shut of door echoed in their entire dorm and the occupants winced.

"You sure? One month of cold shoulder is certainly not worth for a while. Yo." Reno muses.

"Nah, he'll come by." Tifa shrugged. Zack doesn't share the same thought as he trails behind his lover like the puppy he is.


End file.
